shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Guarwinenny
Guarwinenny is the poly ship between Gumball, Penny and Darwin from the The Amazing World of Gumball fandom. Canon In season 3 episode 22 of The Amazing World of Gumball called The Bros The episode starts with Gumball asking Darwin several random questions on the bus, like his best dance move, best face, and best party trick. Rocky drops Penny off Gumball looks out the window to Penny and does a funny face and Penny laughs as the bus leaves. Gumball then asks Darwin where he would have a special place to do something special for someone. They start coming up with ideas and laugh like little girls, eventually shattering car windows. Gumball asks Darwin who he would invite, they answer simultaneously, and Darwin answers "you," while Gumball answers "Penny." After Gumball and Darwin are dropped off by the bus, Darwin starts yelling at Gumball about not making a scene. Gumball goes to the store, leaving Darwin in the driveway. Darwin is jealous of Penny and states that he will "get dirt on her," to reveal that she is a horrible person. Next is a compilation of Darwin spying on Penny, every time Penny saying "Hi Darwin...bye Darwin." After this Gumball has a date with Penny at the school cafeteria, where he is going to propose. Darwin shows up and ruins the whole thing. Eventually, Darwin starts being mean to Penny, in this case at the gym in basketball, with him hitting Penny with the basketball. Gumball then gets mad at him, causing Darwin to leave and Penny to sigh at this. After these events, Gumball is in the library ready to propose to Penny. When he walks up to her, and says he has something to tell her, she also has something to say. Gumball counts down from 3 so they can tell each other what they have to say at the same time. On 2, Penny suggests that they stay separate for a while, which shocks Gumball. Penny says that she wants everything to clear up between Gumball and Darwin. Gumball rushes off towards home. When he gets to his room, Darwin is dressed in a horribly made cardboard costume of Penny. Gumball asks what he is doing, and Darwin says "Whatever I can do so you can love me again." Gumball starts crying, and asks Darwin if his affection for Penny is weird. Gumball tells Darwin that he was going to propose to Penny, and Darwin says that that is weird. Darwin says he can give Gumball the “perfect moment.” Gumball then asks where are they going to find a log cabin and starts doing his favorite R&B dance and telling Gumball to "come on." That night, Darwin knocks on Penny’s door and runs away. Penny answers it, and sees origami roses making a path to the Wattersons' shed. In front of the shed, there is a puddle of antifreeze, meant to be a blue lake. When Penny enters, Gumball is lying on the ground, making a weird face. He asks Penny to sit down on the floor. Penny tries to hold in her laugh, and sits on the floor. Gumball reads some footnotes, and offers Penny a soda. When he pours the drink in the cup, he drops a ring in. He gives Penny the cup, and says to us." He starts to laugh in a strange way. Due to the awkwardness, he claps, and yells "chocolate fountain!" Darwin starts blowing chewed up chocolate through a hose, and it gets all over Penny. Gumball then tries to propose, but is too nervous to do so. Then, Penny takes a sip of the drink and starts choking on the ring. Darwin nervously starts telling Gumball to "come on," and hits his head on a jar of fireflies, causing it to break. Fireflies start going everywhere, and set the roses on fire. Penny starts shapeshifting randomly, and a firefly flies into the antifreeze, and it explodes. Darwin rushes into the shed, squishes Gumball's cheeks into sounding out the words "will you marry me," and gets all three of them out of the shed before it explodes. The three land on the ground, and Penny coughs out the ring and lands in the grass. Penny asks Gumball what he said, and he picks up the ring and says finally gets to ask Penny to marry him. She says she can’t because they are twelve. Penny has an idea for what to do with the ring, and she uses for as a bro-like wedding for Gumball and Darwin. The episode ends with the Fitzgerald’s house on fire, in the effect of the origami roses catching fire as well. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION :Penny/Gumball/Darwin on FanFiction.Net